Lovers Brothers
by Libraclown
Summary: Toda la vida con el, una vida soñada, una vida sin fin.
1. Lovers Brothers

ERES GAMZEE:

un jodido payaso hijo de perra, estas putisimamente aburrido y no sabes que putisima mierda hacer, solo visitaras a un amigo tuyo…

Amigo?

Si, amigo, lo piensas y te ruborizas, quizás es por que sientes algo más por el… o eso crees.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Una putisima mierda eso harás

Te diriges a la casa de tu amigo Karkat, pero le sueles decir ''Bro'' tu amado broa veces hacen cosas que haría una pareja, eso te gusta, pero no sabes si a él también, pero estas feliz de que te corresponda tu cariño.

Llegas a la casa de tu amigo y… sorpresa, de nuevo está discutiendo solo, pero no importa, se ve jodidamente adorable de todas formas

Gamzee: HeY! bRo! EsToY aFuErA! :oD

Karkat: OH… GAMZEE… ERES TU, IMBECIL, YA BAJO.

Esperas ansiosamente a tu querido hermano, estas entusiasmado, piensas que hoy será un gran día con tu bro, pero oye… que es esa luz que viene ah….

ERES KARKAT:

Tú putisimo y estúpido hermano ha venido a visitarte pero has escuchado un grito y un choque al frente de tu casa… corres rápidamente a ver qué pasa y…

OH PUTISIMO DIOS

Un putisimo auto atropello a tu hermano, Gamzee, estas desesperado y marcas a la ambulancia, esto es urgente, este idiota es tuyo y no tiene que morir.

EL RATO DESPUÉS:

Oh, mierda, estas tan putisimamente nervioso por tu bro en el hospital… solo quieres ver su cara extasiada y feliz… odias los momentos así, quisieras que tu bro te abrazara, ojala.

El doctor te llama y te dará el resultado de los exámenes de tu bro, esperas que este idiota despreocupado este bien…

Doctor: Su amigo está bien, pero hay un solo problema…

Karkat: OH DIOS, NO ME DIGA QUE PASO ALGO MALO

Doctor: claro que no, está todo bien, solo que su amigo sigue dormido pero, al parecer no tiene parientes….

Karkat: NO… NO TIENE, DIGAMOS QUE YO SOY LA UNICA PERSONA SERCANA A EL.

Doctor: En ese caso, esta dado de alta, puede llevarlo a casa, pero necesita estos cuidados…

El doctor te da los cuidados que necesita Gamzee, oh, putisimo idiota, te ha preocupado muchísimo, pero por suerte está bien. ESTAS PUTISIMAMENTE FELIZ.

YA DE NOCHE EN TU CASA:

Por fin, ese idiota a despertado, estas feliz pero le gritas con furia:

Karkat: OH, IDIOTA, PREOCUPATE MÁS DE POR DONDE ESTAS

Gamzee: GrAcIaS, hErMaNo, GrAcIaS pOr TeNeRmE aCá…

ERES GAMZEE:

Estas en la adorable casa de tu tiernísimo bro, estas feliz, un poco adolorido pero feliz, podrias gritar de felicidad, pero, te duele bastante todo el cuerpo, tu bro te está mirando de cerca, estas feliz por eso, pero… crees que es muy cerca… tan pero tan cerca que… podrías…. Besarlo….

Te dejas llevar por el momento y lo agarras de la cintura…. Oh mierda, ya lo estás besando y el no reclama, te sientes feliz, tu corazón palpita tan rápidamente, si, hoy es el mejor día de mundo.


	2. LOVERS OR NOT?

ERES KARKAT:

Oh dios mío. Tu bro… tu bro te está besando, no lo puedes creer! Estas emocionado pero no quieres expresar lo feliz que estas, piensas que sería raro, solo dejas que el siga con lo suyo…

Oh, te sientes feliz, harías esto TODA LA PUTISIMA VIDA, sobre todo con el… lo has amado toda tu vida, tienes ganas de abrazarlo, pero, te da algo de miedo, temes hacerle daño, solo… lo abrazas suavemente, estas jodidamente feliz

Gamzee: BrO…

Dijo Gamzee acariciándote la mejilla

Gamzee: TuS lAbIoS… sOn JoDiDaMeNtE dUlCeS…

Te acaricio los labios con una sonrisa enorme y te abrazo, tú, pues claro, correspondiste, estas feliz.

Karkat: GAMZEE… P-PORQUE HICISTE ESO?

Dijiste con un intenso color rojo en tus mejillas

Gamzee: SoLo… Tu CaRa… Es HeRmOsA… eStAbA tAn CeRcA…

Dice un poco apenado pero tu vas y lo abrazas, sabes que te gusta, lo amas y quieres más de sus morados labios.

Karkat: GA-GAM

Gamzee: QuE pAsA, bRo?

Te sonrío

Karkat: Y-YO… Y-YO

Sabes que esto es ridículo pero… se lo tienes que decir…

Gamzee: Yo IgUaL tEnGo AlGo QuE dEcIr…

Karkat: AL MISMO TIEMPO?

Gamzee: S-sIiIiI…

Cuentan los dos juntos aunque sea putisimamente ridículo pero… dicen exactamente lo mismo… al mismo tiempo, estas feliz, pero como es típico tuyo, enojado, pero muy feliz, ese imbécil te hace feliz.

Gamzee y Karkat: TE AMO!

Gamzee: HoNk :o)

Karkat: ESTO ES PUTISIMAMENTE RIDICULO, YA ME RUBORISE, IDIOTA

Gamzee se acerca a ti y ''te come a besos'' , creo que igual esta feliz… pero la pregunta es, son o no son novios?, John dirá que son homsexuales, pero da lo mismo la estúpida ideología humana, no la entiendes y nunca la entenderás, son putisimamente raros y hablando del rey de Roma, John esta acá.

John: karkat! Vine a visitarte!

Karkat: OH MIERDA, ESPERA BRO, YA VENGO

Gamzee: No Te DeMoReS, aMoR

Dijo eso cuando te ibas y te dio un agarrón en el trasero, putisimo idiota, estas todo rojo por culpa de el y su estúpida voz sensual… y sus estúpidos labios…. Y… OH MIERDA, solo ve a abrirle a John.


	3. more love, more laught

ERES GAMZEE:

Tu bro esta hablando con John, estas celoso, estabas bastante bien con el a solas, quieres volver a estar así, pero no puedes porque ese putisimo hijo de perra no se va! Vas a ver que pasa.

John: Kar… Rápido me tengo que ir con Jade, ya sabes…

Karkat: HIJO DE PERRA, NECESITO ESA MIERDA

Gamzee: sUp, QuE pAsA hErMaNoS?

Karkat: N-NADA, S-SOLO

John: es que KK te quería dar esto –John te muestra una tarta de slyme con un I LOVE YOU IDIOT escrito encima de ella-

Karkat: OH PUTISIMO HUMANO, PORQUE MIERDA SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO, ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS EXTRAÑOS, VETE DE ACÁ HIJO DE PERRA

John: -suelta una risita y se va- suerte señores, yo me voy con mi novia~

Después que se va John tu aun estas sonrojado y sonriendo por la sorpresa de Karkat

Gamzee: bRo…

Karkat: PLANEAVA QUE TE QUEDARAS, PERO PASO LO DEL ACCIDENTE Y TODO… HOY DE TODAS FORMAS TE LO IBA A DECIR… T-TE AMO, HERMANO

Estas feliz, definitivamente el mejor día de la vida, abrazas a tu hermano y pones tu nariz junto la suya

Gamzee: BrO, y-Yo IgUaL y MuChO. :o) hOnK

Le agarras la putisima y adorable cara a este hijo de perra y besas suavemente sus putisimos labios, son tan cálidos y rojizos, amas todo de él, hace mucho tiempo, amas todo de el, tomas sus delicadas manos y las apretas,tratas de transferir todo el putisimo amor que tienes, pero en realidad no puedes porque ese amor es infinito, lo sentiras por siempre aunque le des todo a el.

Gamzee: BrO… mE dUeLe La CaBeZa…

Te desmayas… (continuara después de conocer a John y a Jade)

ERES JOHN:

Oh ese Karkat es un loquillo, son tan homosexuales ellos dos, siempre supiste que estarían juntos, ahora estas caminando hacia la casa de Jade, que en realidad también es tu casa, pero solo van a salir como novia y novio, aunque sean hermanos, la amas.

Oh vaya, ya has llegado a casa, y ahí esta Jade, hermosa como siempre, pero ahora más de lo normal ya llevas 7 años en este juego y… sientes que estas listo para decirle a Jade o que tienen que ser, estas seguro

L

O

H

A

R

A

S

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OPPS, creo que Jade se dio cuenta que llegaste.

Jade: hola John… te ves bien :3

John: t-tu hermosa! N-no d-digo…. Aff mierda, olvídalo

Tomas el brazo de Jade y empiezas a caminar en la calle

Jade: John, ya creamos nuestro nuevo universo y todo (solo supongo lo que pasara al final, porque homestuck aun no termina y en este fanfic los personajes tienen 20 a 23)

John. Si?

Jade: Que haremos ahora?

John: supongo que procrear nuestra especie en un planeta o algo… supongo

Jade: y con quien te casarías tú?...

John: Aff… porque preguntaste eso ahora…

Jade: porque dije algo malo?! :o

John: no, solo te me adelantaste…

Jade: ahh?

John: Jade… yo…. Este… tu… me…

El tiempo se detiene para ti, es demasiada presión, pero te prometiste que lo harias y aún lo haras.

John: YO TE AMO Y ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?

Jade: John…

Jade tiene una sonrisa en la cara y lagrimas en los ojos… claro que si, tonto!

Se tira ensima tuyo a abrazarte

Jade: pero que haremos… somos hermanos! :cc

John: no importa, nacimos juntos y moriremos juntos

Agarras la mano de Jade.

John: No importa que pase

Jade: de acuerdo!

Buano… hasta aquí por hoy :33 espero que le aya gustado, mañana seguire si puedo.


	4. Remember

ERES KARKAT:

Oh putisimo jesus, tu bro esta en el piso y no sabes que hacer, llamar a la ambulancia? Eso crees, esperas que tu hermano este bien y todo eso.

LLEGA LA AMBULANCIA:

Oh puta madre, crees que es estúpido estar tan putisimamente preocupado de este payaso, ¿pero será por que este hijo de perra te hace feliz? Aff, odias estas cosas, pero no importa, vas en la ambulancia junto tu hermano para ver si esta bien, sabes que estará bien, el es indestructible, pero de todas formas deseas bien.

YA EN EL HOSPITAL:

El doctor tiene una cara preocupada, eso te asusta, solo habla con las enfermeras y telefonea, no tienes idea de que habla, pero estas algo preocupado, esperas que este bien.

OH PUTISIMO DIOS, AHÍ VIENE, no sabes que hacer, el doctor te habla, esperemos que el resultado este bien.

Karkat: QUE PASA CON GAMZEE?!

Doctor: Esto es algo grabe, aunque no tanto, a perdido la memoria, pero puede recuperarse

Karkat: QUE?! COMO?! ESE HIJO DE PERRA NO PUEDE PERDER LA MEMORIA AHORA, ES UN PUTISIMO IDIOTA! COMO SE LE OCURRE!

Doctor: Tranquilo, joven, se puede recuperar, necesita descanso y puede hacerlo recordar con algo que aprecie mucho, ya sabe, algo especial. Pero ahora no lo podemos tener acá, hay mucha gente en el hospital,, y como esto no es tan grabe, se ira a la casa de usted.

Karkat: QUE?! ESTA SEGURO? Y SI NO FUNCIONA?

Doctor: Tranquilo, todo estará bien, solo estará un momento así.

Karkat: OK… TRATARE DE HACER LO POSIBLE.

La ambulancia lleva denuevo a tu casa a Gamzee, el mira a todos lados sin saber ni una putisima mierda, crees que ni si quiera sabe su nombre, y mucho menos el tuyo.

Karkat: OYE PAYASO.

Gamzee: Me HaBlAs A mI? :oO

Karkat: VEZ A ALGUIEN MÁS AQUÍ, MALDITO TARADO?

Gamzee: nO… qUe NeCeSiTaS… tÚ?

Karkat: ENSERIO NO RECUERDAS NI UNA PUTISIMA MIERDA?

Gamzee: n-No, NaDa… Lo SiEnTo.

Pasaron 2 Días, casi 3, y aun no recuerda nada, esperas que hoy recuerde algo.

Ya es de tardé y este putisimo no recuerda nada, le haces sus curaciones, se está sanando rápido, pero aun no recuerda nada, mierda, estas mal por eso, muy muy mal, quieres abrazar a ese putisimo payaso y apretujarlo como nunca lo habias hecho, él se está acercando a la putisima tarta de slyme que trajo John, la está probando, oh mierda, crees que ha leído lo que dice, pero no toma importancia y sigue comiendo, suspiras y él se da cuenta que lo haces, te mira y te sonríe, estúpido payaso, porque te tuviste que enamorar de el?

Después de mucho pensar ya recuerdas porque lo amas, él te hace feliz aunque no lo demuestres, siempre te ha hecho feliz, siempre te a protegido, y aunque sea un puto ridículo, le amas, sonríes y te sonrojas, él te pregunta por qué estas feliz, le dices que no importa, ya volviste a la realidad, una putisima realidad, te gustaría estar en una de esas películas que siempre tienen final feliz.

Te acercas al putisimo payaso y le dices:

Karkat: ENSERIO NO TE ACUERDAS DE NINGUNA MIERDA?

Gamzee:nAdA, aUnQuE mE pArEsEs FaMiLiAr.–toca tu cara-

Karkat: NO HAGAS ESO ESTUPIDO PAYASO –LE SACAS SU JODIDA MANO DE TU PUTISIMA CARA Y T SONROJAS-

Gamzee: QuE pAsA?

Karkat: NADA, SOLO QUE… ENSERIO NO TE ACUERDAS DE NADA GAMZEE?

Gamzee: De NaDa… :o(

Karkat: NI SI QUIERA DE MIS LABIOS? –TE ACERCAS A EL Y LO BESAS COMO NUNCA HAS BESADO, AUNQUE SOLO LO HAS BESADO A EL-

Gamzee: o-OyE… -te agarra de la cintura y con la otra mano toma tu mejilla-

Karkat: ….

Solo sigues con el beso, extrañabas tanto esos labios, aunque solo lo besaste ayer, pero digamos que se besaron mucho, y hubo otra vez que se besaron, fue la primera vez… pero eso lo sabrab mucho mas tarde.

Ese putisimo beso es especial, muy jodidamente especial, por lo menos para ti, sientes como si volvieras a vivir, eres un puto ridículo, pero no puedes esconderlo, ni si quiera de tu mente.

ERES GAMZEE:

Este tipo te esta besando y no sabes porque, pero se siente bien, no lo detienes porque te gusta, y esta situación te parece algo familiar o eso crees. Detienes a este tipo y le preguntas su nombre.

Gamzee: CoMo Te LlAmAs?

Karkat: N-NO RECUERDAS MI ESTUPIDO NOMBRE?

Gamzee: nO…

Karkat: NO RECUERDAS QUE CUANDO PEQUEÑOS SIEMPRE ME MOLESTABAS Y ME DECIAS ''OH QUE PUTSIMA Y BONITA CARA TIENES, HERMANO'' –DICE ESO CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS-

Gamzee: n-No… No LlOrEs HeRmAnO

Karkat: NO RECUERDAS CUANDO TE VOLVISTE LOCO Y YO TE TRANQUILIZE? NO RECUERDAS QUE SIEMPRE FUI TU MEJOR AMIGO?

Gamzee: Lo SiEnTo…

Karkat: NO RECUERDAS QUE SIEMPRE TE INSULTABA PORQUE COMIAS ESA PORQUERIA DE TARTAS DE SLYME?

Gamzee: … -agachas la cabeza-

Karkat: -YA CASI LLORANDO- NO RECUERDAS CUANDO SONREI POR PRIMERA VEZ POR TU PUTISIMA CULPA?!

Gamzee: … n-No… No PuEdO…

Karkat: NO RECUERDAS CUANTAS PUTISIMAS VECES TE MANDABA A LA MIERDA PORQUE NUNCA ME QUIZE EXPRESAR

Gamzee: … -te pones triste porque sabes que lo que dice es enserio-

Karkat: N-NO RECUERDAS CUANTO TE AMO?... NO RECUERDAS QUE MI CORAZÓN ES PUTISIMAMENTE TUYO DESDE EL DÍA QUE NOS CONOSIMOS? –EMPIEZA A LLORAR DESCONSOLADAMENTE-

Ese comentario, ese putisimo comentario te hizo recordar todo, por lo menos de el, y ahora sabes cuanto lo has amado desde que naciste, es tu putisimo mejor amigo desde ese entonces, siempre te a protegido, el es la razón de tu sonrisa, el es la razón de todo. SOLO EL.

Gamzee: HiJo De PeRrA… eReS eL pUtIsImO aMoR dE mI vIdA :o), cOmO OlViDaRlO?

Karkat: ESTUPIDO PAYASO TE ODIO! –TE GOLPEAS VARIAS VECES PERO LLORA DE PUTISIMA FELICIDAD, POR FIN DESPUES DE DÍAS TÚ TE ACUERDAS DE EL-

Gamzee: pErdÓn… SaBeS qUe JaMáS oLvIdArIa Al PuTiSiMo AmOr dE mI vIdA.

Karkat: OH ESTUPIDO PAYASO, BESAME HIJO DE PERRA

Él te agarra la cara y te besa llorando, está feliz, y tu igual, sientes que podrías tomar miles de faygo, y eso es lo que putisimamente harás.


End file.
